


RWBY: No Excuses

by TerasToldYou



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerasToldYou/pseuds/TerasToldYou
Summary: Ruby finds herself falling for her best friend.(A RWBY Oneshot focused on the ship, Whiterose).





	RWBY: No Excuses

_ First Year _

\-----------

Ruby Rose has always known that Weiss Schnee is a good person, and has been working the entirety of the year to prove it. The year is coming to a close, and the Vytal Tournament closes out, leaving Team RWBY to reflect back onto the experience.

RWBY lies in their dorm room, and Ruby glances down from her bunk to see Weiss, her eyes drooping closed. “Hey Weiss?”

“Hm?” Weiss looks to Ruby, her eyes still clearing showing signs of tire. “What is it, Ruby?”

Ruby awkwardly pieces together her next few words. “Why’re you so tired?”

“What kind of question is that?”

Ruby hears Yang giggling on the other side of the room, and Ruby glares her sister down, before returning her gaze to the Ice Queen. “We haven’t even done anything today.”

Weiss lifts herself, and sits upright on the edge of her bed, waving her arm. “I get tired when I don’t put my energy towards something. Now could you please let me sleep?”

Blake sighs, and turns to face Ruby. “Why, exactly, are you so curious as to why Weiss needs sleep?”

“Yeah”, Yang says, her voice tensing, turning to a teasing voice. “Why do you want to know?”

Ruby is about to answer, but the sound of Weiss’s snores interrupt her. The three other members look at her, then back at each other, and laugh.

 

_ Second Year _

\--------------

The return to Beacon is quite the experience, and Ruby is rather exhausted. Between her sister and her father hassling her as she left, and her texts to the rest of her team, she becomes increasingly anxious about the year. She doesn’t have anything in particular to be worried about, but just the idea of returning to school induces a giddy and turbulent feeling in her. Over the summer, Yang demanded that she was allowed to seek out her mother, Raven Branwen, resulting in constant fights between her and Taiyang. Ruby was glad that the sisters would be able to get away from home, as it would allow heads to cool.

She was also nervous to see Weiss again. Ruby considers Weiss to be her best friend, and with how close Yang has gotten to Blake lately, Ruby finds herself more and more involved with Weiss’s life. 

Arriving in the dorms and reuniting with Team RWBY is fulfilling. Ruby steps one foot through the door, and is immediately greeted by the sound of Weiss’s voice. “Ruby!”

Ruby looks forward to see a warm look of joy on Weiss’s face, and it brings a smile to Ruby’s. Ruby rushes in to give Weiss a hug, and while the Ice Queen’s eyes go wide with surprise, she accepts and reciprocates the embrace. “I’ve missed you”, Ruby says, keeping her voice light. 

“Me too”, Weiss says, her breath brushing against Ruby’s neck. The two hold on for a little while longer before finally letting go, staring into each other’s eyes with looks of admiration and appreciation. Weiss then glances to Yang, and back to Ruby. “How has your break been?”

Ruby sighs as Yang’s eyes flare red with rage. Ruby then grabs Weiss by the hand to lead her in a few steps back, as Yang begins her rant. “ _ Our dad has been so frustrating!” _

Ruby giggles, and Yang glares at her. Blake lays a hand on Yang’s shoulder, and Weiss steps forward to speak. “Do you plan on finding your mom?”

“No…”, Yang replies with a heavy sigh. “I have  _ some  _ respect for my dad. I just… there are so many things I want to ask.”

“I get it”, Blake says. As Yang and Blake share a moment, Ruby glances at Weiss and, weirdly, begins to notice a lot of things she usually doesn’t. Ruby always knew that Weiss’s ponytail has been shifted to the side, but seeing it in the moment, it held so much significance. Ruby lets her gaze fall to Weiss’s scar, and she wonders how it got there, and how it affected Weiss. She thinks of Weiss’s tyrannical father, and Ruby is suddenly overwhelmed with the powerful desire to give Weiss another hug. 

Ruby isn’t completely sure what this feeling is, but she is almost sure that it isn’t just a friendly feeling.

\---

Months pass before Weiss is finally able to tell Ruby about her scar. They sit in the dorm, alone together, on Weiss’s bed.

“Weiss…” The room is so quiet that you can hear the two girls’ breathing. Ruby puts a hand on Weiss’s shoulder, and gives her a sympathetic smile. “I’m so sorry that you had to deal with your dad acting like that. You’re so strong, considering you lasted through that.”

Weiss smiles as a single tear passes down her face, and she takes Ruby’s hand into her own. “Thank you Ruby. You’ve been a great friend to me, I appreciate it.”

“No problem”, Ruby says, giving Weiss her signature goofy grin. “But I was wondering…”

Weiss turns her head in questioning.

“What do you plan on doing if your dad does something extreme?”

Weiss’s eyes shift lower as she speaks. “I’m ready to fight for the Schnee Dust Company. I’m going to lead the company into a better direction. The Faunus have been treated like trash by my father, and not only that, but I believe that having a huntress in charge of the company will do it some good.”

Ruby’s supportive smile brings a glowing joy to Weiss’s face. Weiss pulls Ruby’s hand close to her, and speaks with a soft, whisper-like voice. “Thank you so much Ruby.”

She comes in close, and lies a short and quick kiss onto Ruby’s cheek. Ruby, without properly processing it, feels a blush creeping onto her face.

\---

This year’s school dance is a beautiful phenomenon, and Ruby simply cannot comprehend how Blake, Yang, Coco, and Velvet handled the theme of the year, but a masquerade ball is an excellent idea, and Ruby already knows that she will be utilizing this theme to the fullest extent.

The past few months have been fast paced and rather eventful. Team CFVY has passed much of their knowledge onto Team RWBY, as they are quickly progressing through their third year at Beacon.  Jaune and Pyrrha have finally realized their (blatantly obvious) feelings for each other, alongside the very close Ren and Nora, whose relationship has blossomed. 

Not to mention Yang finally admitting the crush she’s had on Blake. 

Tonight-- the night of the dance-- was the night of Yang and Blake’s first date, leaving Ruby and Weiss to hang out for the night. Ruby is curious as to why Weiss didn’t ask Neptune this year, and as the two approach the Ballroom, Ruby finally relents.

“So, why didn’t you ask Neptune to the dance this year?” Ruby asks, rushingly. “Didn’t you and him have, like, a thing?”

Weiss giggles as she turns to Ruby. “We had… well, we had  _ something _ , but it wasn’t gonna last. My feelings towards him have changed. We decided to just be friends.”

“Kinda like Sun and Blake, huh?” Ruby jokes, her voice shaking nervously. She isn’t exactly sure why this is, but she can feel her heartbeat speeding up. 

“Yeah, similar”, Weiss replies. With a smile she asks, “Why haven’t you asked anyone? You didn’t ask anyone last year either.”

Ruby laughs at this, as she’s received the question so many times since last year’s dance. “I don’t  have anyone to ask. I haven’t actually had any crushes in the past, which is surprising to most people.”

“Well”, Weiss continues. “Do you think that’ll ever change?”

Ruby blushes, only to turn and see a blush coming over Weiss’s face as well. The two turn to face the ballroom door, and together, they enter.

\---

As their second year approaches it’s end, Ruby can’t help but feel bad that Weiss has to find the money to stay somewhere all summer long to avoid her father. Last year, Winter had returned for the summer, so she stayed with her sister, but this year is different. With Winter currently on a mission in Vacuo, Weiss has no where to stay. Even Blake returned to Menagerie to reconcile with her family.

Ruby, who has been anxious about asking this question, has convinced herself that she has some semblance of courage, and that she can ask Weiss-- the Ice Queen herself-- to stay in Patch with Ruby and Yang for the summer. 

Ruby is storming her way through the halls of Beacon, determination apparent in her stance, searching for the Ice Queen. She turns around a corner, passing a few other students who are making their way back to their dorms, and she sees Weiss, having a conversation with Pyrrha. 

“Hey Weiss, Pyrrha”, Ruby greets. The two girls smile and greet her in return, and Ruby quickly proceeds. “Pyrrha, can I borrow Weiss for a bit?”

“Of course”, Pyrrha says, waving goodbye to the two girls as she leaves. Ruby then turns to Weiss, and the anxious feeling in her stomach becomes unreasonably apparent. “Weiss, I’ve been meaning to ask. Have you found a place to stay for the summer?”

Weiss slowly shakes her head, giving a heavy sigh. “It’s been hard. So many places are booked. Lots of people from Vacuo and Mistral love touring the city over the summer, so it makes sense.”

“Well…” Ruby continues, slowing down. “Yang and I were talking, we had this idea.”

“What is it?”

“Well, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but we really wouldn’t mind. We… well, we-”

“ _ Ruby, come on _ .”

“You could stay with us in Patch for the summer”, Ruby finally spits out. Weiss looks back at her with a blank face, before she begins to laugh, and soon begins to grin.

“Ruby…”, Weiss says, her voice growing soft. “I would love too. But are you sure I wouldn’t be intruding?”

It’s Ruby’s turn to laugh. “Weiss, we have a crazy family. I think you’ll be fine.”

Weiss gives a nervous-looking smile, and Ruby pulls her into a hug. In the back of Ruby’s mind, she feels warm. Her heart starts racing, as it’s been doing for the last year every time she’s been around Weiss. 

Ruby is beginning to suspect that this isn’t just some coincidence.

\---

Being a girl who likes girls isn’t that big of a deal to Ruby. 

The last month of summer has been exciting, as she’s spent most of it with Weiss and Yang (who has been non-stop speaking to her newfound girlfriend/best friend, Blake). Ruby has slowly come to the realization that way she feels about Weiss is more than platonic, and while Weiss is her best friend, Ruby desires more than that. 

In Remnant, a person’s sexuality isn’t much of an issue, and so it doesn’t really affect Taiyang that much when Ruby tells him. He was very accepting of Yang and Blake, and he loves Ruby with all his heart. Ruby has told her team, and most of her friends, but she is just now coming to terms with the fact that she has feelings for Weiss, and that she needs to handle this tactfully.

Within the coming week, Blake will be returning to Vale from Menagerie, and will be meeting with Yang, and this leaves a positive vibe flowing through RWBY. Ruby, now aware of her feelings, has made it her goal to  _ at the very least  _ find out if Weiss likes girls.

So waking up in the morning, the only thought on Ruby’s mind is Weiss, Weiss, Weiss. Heading downstairs to stuff her face full of her dad’s amazing, kind of  _ godly,  _ pancakes, she could only think of Weiss (and those pancakes; she was hungry for both).

Seeing Weiss laying down on the couch, her eyes shut, brought a fluttery feeling to Ruby’s heart. She hears her father in the kitchen, and assumes Weiss woke up a while ago. “Weiss?”

Weiss’s eyes slowly open, and a smile comes to her face. “Good morning Ruby. What is it?”

“Well, good morning, first of all”, Ruby says, tripping over her words. “Second, I wanted to ask you a… personal question.”

“Go ahead”, Weiss says, sitting up in the couch. 

“Well, um…” Ruby isn’t entirely sure how to phrase the question. “You know how Yang and Blake like boys and girls, right?”

“Yes”, Weiss says, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, after coming to the realization that I like girls”, Ruby continues. “I was wondering… do you like girls? If not, you would be the only one in the team who doesn’t.”

Weiss grins at the last thing Ruby says, and clears her throat to speak.

“Yes”, she says simply. “I do like girls, and boys. I like who I like, and I’ve always known that.”

When Ruby smiles at the response, it’s Weiss’s turn to ask a question. “Why are you smiling?”

“What?” Ruby asks, oblivious. She quickly pulls the smile from her face in an attempt to conceal her secret excitement.

“Why did you smile at my answer?”

“I did not.”

“Yes you-!”

And with that, Ruby ran back upstairs.  
  


_ Third Year _

\------------

Team RWBY’s return to Beacon Academy is something they’ve been looking forward to. Ruby and Weiss have been growing significantly closer, and far more intimate too. With Yang and Blake having seemingly gotten naughty over the summer, this leaves Weiss to desire a relationship of her own. As Ruby and Weiss enter their dorm once again, the topic comes up.

“I want someone to cuddle”, Weiss says, out of the blue. Ruby glances at Weiss, and says something unexpected.

“We could cuddle”, Ruby mutters, right before realizing what she had just said. She shuts herself up, and Weiss looks to her with an amused smile. 

“What?” she responds. “Is this you asking me out on a date?”

Ruby’s face burns with embarrassment. “What if it was?”

Weiss spins around to face Ruby, then looks to the door. When no one steps through, she looks right back at Ruby. “ _ I was joking!”  _

Ruby then laughs aloud hysterically, in a desperate attempt to cover up her mistake. “Yeah, I know. Pfft! Who would go out with you?”

When Ruby meets Weiss’s eye, all she can see is the Ice Queen’s furious glare.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“N-nothing!” Ruby stammers. “I just… um…”

“Can’t come up with an excuse, huh?”

“Well…” Ruby is trapped within her own prison. She’s really screwed up. “Ikindalikeyouandivebeenwantingtotellyouohmygodthisissohard.”

The blank expression on Weiss’s face leaves Ruby questioning her reality.

\---

Weeks later, and Ruby and Weiss are on their first date. Miraculously, Weiss felt the same way about Ruby, and Ruby couldn’t be more excited to be with her best friend. 

Problem is, they didn’t know where to go for their date. 

“I personally think we should head out to Mistral”, Weiss says. “Maybe over the weekend? They’ve got some really nice tourist spots.”

“What about movie night?” Ruby asks. “We were gonna watch a movie while eating Pumpkin Pete’s cereal.

“I never agreed to that, Ruby”, Weiss says, adding a slight tone of irritance to her voice. 

“Why don’t you compromise?” Blake says. Ruby is snapped back to reality, remembering that she is discussing this in the middle of the Beacon cafeteria. “Do both.”

“What?” Ruby questions. “What do you suggest?”

“Watch a movie, eat Pumpkin Pete’s, all while vacationing in Mistral”, Yang chimes in. Ruby and Weiss turn to each other, and Weiss shrugs. 

“Excuse me?” Ruby hears. They all turn to see Pyrrha. “But next weekend, Jaune, Ren, Nora and I are going to Mistral to visit my family. It’s a long weekend, so when I overheard your conversation, I thought I would invite you guys.”

“Were you eavesdropping on us?” Yang asks, but she is quickly dismissed as Ruby puts a hand on Weiss’s shoulder.

“Should we go?” She asks. Ruby can see the genuine joy on Weiss’s face. 

“Yes”, Weiss says. “I would love to.”

_ Problem solved. _

\---

Returning from the trip to Mistral was absolutely wonderful, and Ruby and Weiss found themselves blissfully connected as more and more time went by. They’ve spent two weeks together as more then friends, and the trip has already boosted their bond. The night has arrived quickly.

Lying in their beds, Team RWBY is left exhausted. Ruby turns to look down from her bunk, and she sees Weiss sleeping, peacefully. Ruby is overwhelmed by that wonderful feeling of… of….

She doesn’t know how to describe this feeling.

Ruby hears the sound of snorting, and looks up to see Yang silently holding back her laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Ruby asks pointedly. 

“It’s just-”, Yang says, barely holding her laughter in. “You looked at her the same way I looked at Blake when we started dating.” Yang glances towards her own girlfriend, sound asleep.

Ruby worries that she’s blushing again, and her suspicions are confirmed when Yang begins laughing again. Ruby rolls back onto her side, lying in her bunk, silent. 

“So how do you feel?” Ruby hears Yang asks. 

“Good”, Ruby says. Just thinking about the situation makes Ruby smile. “I feel  _ great. _ ”

“So what was that fight you and Weiss had about then?”

Ruby goes quiet. She has no idea how Yang knew about her and Weiss’s heated conversation. “Weiss wants to make amends with her father.”

“And?” Yang asks, her voice full of curiosity.

“They’ve been talking lately, and…” Ruby pauses. “Well, it’s her business. But he hasn’t said very nice things to her, and I just really don’t… I don’t think she should try to fix things with someone who has…  _ abused  _ her.”

“Ruby”, Yang says with a sigh. “First of all, I seriously don’t think Weiss plans on being buddy buddy with her dad after what he’s put her through. Second, I don’t really think it’s your place to tell her how to handle the situation.”

Ruby exhales. “I know, I just… I wish she didn’t have to suffer through that. She doesn’t deserve any of it. “

“It sounds like you care about her”, Yang comments. “Which is pretty obvious. But remember, she probably knows what she’s doing.”

Ruby rolls over once more to look to her sister, and smiles. “I get it. Thanks Yang. I know this is her choice. It’s just hard.”

“Your welcome sis”, Yang shoots her a smile. 

\---

The next Vytal Festival has arrived. 

Team RWBY has fought long and hard, and arriving at their second Tournament is a sign of how far they’ve come. Ruby takes Weiss through the yards of the Festival as Blake and Yang prepare their weapons for the team’s first match. 

As the two girls make their way through the large crowds, they grasp each other’s hands, and stay close. Ruby lets a few flirtatious whispers slip through the loud noise of the crowd, and Weiss’s giggles can be heard.

Ruby wishes she could tell Weiss she loves her.

\---

All of Team RWBY meeting in Patch at the end of summer has become routine for them, and Ruby is glad things turned out this way.

With their final year at Beacon approaching in a few weeks, Ruby finds herself feeling awfully nostalgic about when she had first arrived at Beacon. The days when all of Team RWBY was single.

Those days are long past.

These days, you can find Ruby with her beloved girlfriend Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and a soon to be Huntress. Ruby Rose plans on graduating Beacon as a full-fledged Huntress, traveling the world and fighting the evils that the Grimm throw at the team. With Yang and Blake already planning their search for Raven Branwen, Ruby has decided to sit down and talk to Weiss about what they plan on doing after graduation.

The girlfriends sit close on the couch in the living room, the same couch where Ruby asked Weiss if she liked girls.

“Weiss”, Ruby whispers softly. She lays her head in Weiss’s lap, and looks into her lover’s eyes. “I want to follow you to Atlas.”

Weiss looks down to Ruby and chuckles. “Ruby, you’ve wanted to be a huntress for so long. You want to travel the world, defending the people in it. You can’t stay in Atlas because of me.”

“That’s not what I meant”, Ruby says, keeping eye contact. “I mean, I want to be there when you take the company from your dad. I want to cheer you on when you achieve your dream. You said you wanted to run the company as a Huntress right? You can always travel with me on missions while building up the Schnee Dust Company.”

Ruby sees Weiss glow, and the Ice Queen gives Ruby a deep and loving kiss. “I know we haven’t been together long, but…”

Ruby can feel her heart beating in anticipation for Weiss’s words.

“I love you.”

The words bring back the feelings Ruby couldn’t help but feel every time she saw Weiss in the past. The two have grown to be quite comfortable with each other, but every once in a while, Ruby just falls in love with Weiss all over again. 

“I love you too”, Ruby says, pulling Weiss’s face close as they kiss again. Ruby’s hands cup around Weiss’s face, and she feels at peace with the touch of Weiss’s soft skin. Soon, she finds herself drawn to the touch, and the feeling of peace was replaced with a feeling of passion.

“Follow me”, Weiss says, her voice growing in desire. “Follow me to Atlas. I love you, Ruby. We can be together.”

As the two’s kisses grow deeper and deeper, Ruby can feel herself smiling against Weiss’s lips. She brings her lips to Weiss’s neck, but pulls back to look into her lover’s eyes.

“I want all of you, Weiss”, Ruby says. Weiss looks to Ruby, and speaks.

“I’ve never seen you like this…”, her voice grows smaller. “I want all of you too…”

Ruby brings her lips back to Weiss’s neck, and traces her figure with kisses. Weiss’s hands grab around Ruby’s waist, and she lets her fingers wander. Ruby pulls away to look at Weiss with a smile. “Yang and Blake are out, right?”

Weiss nods.

“My dad is in town.”

Weiss nods. 

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Weiss nods, laughs, and kisses Ruby.

 

_ Fourth Year _

\--------------

The girls’ final year at Beacon leaves them with a bittersweet feeling. 

Months have already passed, and the team is all over the place. Ruby is ready to visit Atlas by Weiss’s side. Yang and Blake are planning on scouring Mistral in search for the elusive Raven. Ren and Nora will join them as they have already found a place to stay together. Jaune and Pyrrha are already some of the best students to have ever attended Beacon (Jaune has come so far), and they are already planning their first epic adventure in Vacuo. 

Ruby and Weiss haven’t truly kept track of how long they’ve been together, but it’s been about a year, and they are keen on celebrating that. 

Team RWBY and Team JNPR decide to hang out in Team RWBY’s dorm.

“So”, Yang begins. “You’ve been together for a  _ year _ .”

“About a year”, Ruby adds. 

“Of course”, Yang says with a giggle. “So why did you gather us here?”

“Well”, Weiss starts. “We’ve all been friends for a long time, and we all have plans on what we’re doing after graduation. Ruby and I had an idea though.”

Everyone else in the room pays attention.

“What if we set a period of time every year”, Ruby says. “Where we come back to Beacon Academy? It’ll be a kind of reunion, and we can help around the school.”

“That’s an awesome idea”, Jaune says, looking to his team. They all nod in response, and Nora pumps her fist in the air.

“Yeah!” She cries, letting her excited tone lift the spirits in the room. “I’d love to see you guys every once in a while!”

“Of course  _ we’re  _ going to visit”, Blake chimes in. She then looks to Weiss. “When you take over your dad’s company, I’d like to help you aid the Faunus.”

Weiss smiles and steps over to hug Blake. “I’m sorry for how I treated you when I first found out about… you know, when we found out you were a Faunus.”

“You’ve changed, Weiss”, Blake responds. “It’s okay.”

“Well then”, Ruby says. “I think it’s about time we head out. You haven’t all forgotten about the wedding we need to attend, right?”

“Crap!” Yang cries. “I forgot! Dad is gonna be  _ pissed  _ if we end up being late!”

“We have a few hours”, Ren mentions. “I think we’re fine.”

“I’m glad your dad found happiness”, Weiss whispers in Ruby’s ear. Ruby can feel her skin tingle at the touch of Weiss’s breath. 

“I love you Weiss”, she says. The Ice Queen lies a cold kiss on Ruby’s neck.

\---

Graduation was underway. 

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were all becoming Huntresses.

“This is a dream come true”, Ruby mutters beneath her breath. She can feel herself shaking, but she relaxes when Weiss wraps her hand around her waist. Ruby turns to Weiss, and gives her a wide grin. “And I’m so glad that you’re here with me.”

The four girls stand in the back of a stage, waiting for their names to be called so they could finally graduate. Blake and Yang glance towards Ruby and Weiss, and in that moment, the four girls can feel each other.

_ This is it. _

Ruby pulls Weiss to face her, and kisses her on the cheek. “I love you, and I can’t wait to move forward with you.”

“Ruby”, Weiss says, lowering her voice. “You inspire me. I love you, and I wouldn’t be where I am today if it weren’t for you.”

_ “Next student: Ruby Rose!” _

Ruby can no longer contain her feelings, and she feels a bursting happiness inside of her. A single tear falls down her face, and she steps forward, but not without glancing back at Weiss and the rest of her team.

Ruby Rose, the newest Huntress of Remnant, mouths a message to her team.  _ You guys are the best. _


End file.
